


DREAMS++

by mellohi_disc



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dreams, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Idiots in Love, Inspired by Music, Lowercase, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellohi_disc/pseuds/mellohi_disc
Summary: italy loves germany- that much is obvious to everyone... ...except germany. long nights spent pining, haplessly dreaming of stolen kisses and gentle hugs, nights that would be better with someone else.italy gently brushes his thumb across germany’s cheek. “ will you come with me? “ asks the italian softly, words laced with honey and sprinkled with sugar. sickeningly sweet, so caring and loving. “ will you trust in me? “he lets out a breathless sigh, feeling the blood rush to his face. “ of course. “ he places his hand on the other man’s, smiling softly. he feels content.feliciano smiles, leaning closer and closer--and germany awakes to the sound of his alarm clock.fuck.shamelessly inspired by heatwaves and yameii - dreams++
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 10





	DREAMS++

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElfPens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfPens/gifts).



> so. my first work here, and my first ever work i plan to complete. awesome! please be kind to me, i'm very new to this whole writing business. this entire fanfiction is a self-indulgent one for me and my boyfriend. keep that in mind and be gentle!

“ you make me feel alive. for the first time ever, i feel like i can breathe. ” feliciano whispers to germany, holding his hands. he giggles softly, face red as cherries. “ it’s you. y’know, it always has been. “ his words are soft and laced with honey, light like sugar. ludwig can practically taste the words on his tongue, delicate and sweet.

the two are at a beach together, gentle waves lapping at the shore they both sit by. the water close but not quite close enough to get them both wet. they sit on a blanket together, holding hands, picnic basket now abandoned. “ you’re too sweet, feli. “

“ if i’m sweet... then you’re like a _lemon ricotta_! you seem like such a sourpuss, “ germany cocks an eyebrow, “ but you’re really sweet! “ he finishes cheerfully.

“ wouldn’t i still be sour, though? “ he asks, always inquisitive.

“ that’s what makes you so delicious! “ he taps germany on the nose, laughing.

germany smiles. “ feliciano, you make me feel so... so... “ he hears a ringing and pauses.

abruptly, he’s awake now, in his bedroom, not on the shores of venice with his dear friend. his room is dark and it feels emptier than usual, light streaming in through the peaks in the curtains. something about it all feels so... melancholic. so dreary. he shrugs it off, though, he was never a morning person. he gets up and changes, preparing for that day’s meeting.

germany finds himself on the sidewalk soon enough, walking to the office. he enters the building after about twenty minutes, taking his seat and setting his briefcase on the table. “ germanyyyy~! “ he hears a familiar voice call out. “

“ germany, germany, germany! did you miss me? “ shouts the italian, jogging over to him, taking his seat beside him. “ you missed me, didn’t you~? “ he giggles.

ludwig feels his heart skip a beat. _so familiar_. “ yes, italy. “ he sighs. “ i missed you. “

he giggles once more with glee. “ i knew it! “

germany sighs, rummaging through his papers. italy was always this hyperactive and eager. it was just in his nature. he’d adjusted to it over the years, but still found him hard to keep up with.

people began to fill into the room, and soon the meeting was called to action. it was boring like any other meeting, menial discussion and fights occurring sporadically and germany having to intervene. italy all the while doodled on a piece of paper, paying them no mind. hours pass, and the meeting comes to a close. germany once again finds himself on the sidewalk, on his walk home.

“ germanyyyyyyyy~~! “ calls out an all too familiar voice.

he pauses, turning around. italy runs straight into him, both of them stumbling.

“ VEEE! sorry, germany! “

he huffs, frowning. “ what is it? “ he looks to ensure his briefcase was intact.

“ look, look! “ he waves around a paper. “ i made it for you~! “

“ italy- italy, i can’t see it if you don’t hold it still! ITALY! “

he pauses before deciding to just hand germany the paper.

he looks at the paper, a blush creeping onto his face. it was a sketch of him, and pretty well rendered at that. italy was always an artist, he knew, but he didn’t know he was this good. “ oh. “ he clears his throat. “ thank you, italy. this is very sweet. do you want me to keep it? “ 

“ si! all yours, germany. “ he says with an eager smile. “ okay, i have to go now. it was nice seeing you! “ he says, already walking away with a wave.

he waves back. “ you, too! “ he calls after him. he looks at the paper once more, smiling fondly. he continues his walk back home.

it’s late in the afternoon by the time he gets home. he puts away his briefcase, returning to his bedroom. he leaves the paper on his nightstand, beneath a photo of him and his brother to ensure it doesn’t get lost. he lays down on the bed, gazing up at the ceiling idly. he had nothing to do. as soon as he thought that, his phone buzzes. he rolls over, grabbing it. he’s greeted by a notification from feliciano. 

> > > > _” heyyyyy germany!!!!!!~~ i found a song u mgiht find cool!! :D “_

he types back a reply.

> > > _” You mean ‘might’. What is it? Let me see. “_ <

italy replies with a spotify link.

he sighs. nothing better to do.

> > > _” I’ll give it a listen. Thank you, Italy. “_ <
>>>
>>>> _” ur welcome!! enjoy it ^_^ “_

he puts his phone down to plug in his earbuds and turns on the song.

 _you're in my dreams_ _see you in my dreams_ _will you come with me?_ _will you trust in me?_

not something he’d usually listen to, that’s for sure. he scrunches up his nose, and he’s not sure why. the lyrics are a bit ironic, considering he, well, dreamed of italy last night. did he know? no, that’d be crazy.

 _cause you're-_ _in my dreams_ _see you in my dreams_ _will you come with me?_ _will you trust in me?_

he finds himself drifting away, the music slowly growing more and more distant. before he knows it, he’s on that shore in venice. 

italy is in his arms, snuggled up against his chest, in his lap. he snores quietly, murmuring in his sleep. germany hugs him closer. italy felt small, fragile- he felt like he had to protect him. so sweet, so pure, absolutely tender. he was a darling little thing, really, and germany cared for him very much. he stood up for him when nobody else would. and, maybe, that’s how he liked it. he enjoyed being italy’s closest ally, truthfully. “ feliciano, “ he whispers softly, hoping not to wake him up. “ you’re amazing, “ he utters. 

italy simply stirs a little, yawning in his sleep, nuzzling up against his chest.

germany smiles. he couldn’t place a word to how he felt about italy. _amazing, joyful, vibrant, excited..._ all of them paled in comparison to his burning feelings for him, the aching in his throat whenever they spent too long apart. he wasn’t sure what it was, truthfully, he was never used to feeling so... so deeply. he didn’t care too much, though; he know what he felt, and that was all he needed.


End file.
